


Detached

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Clint Has Issues, Gen, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Detached

Clint is emotionally detached.  
He doesn't get attached to anything.  
This is because of his childhood.  
All the neglect and abuse taught him,  
That people always leave.  
That nothing lasts forever.  
That every thing is doomed to end.  
So he keeps his distance emotionally.  
Doesn't let people close.  
Doesn't trust easily.


End file.
